Bathtime Fun
by Bindi-the-skunk
Summary: After a long and hard day Zero just wants to take a nap...but a certain blond has other plans for him ...
This story has no connections with my story "Puppets of lust" which might be getting a sequel but i'm still sorting out some ideas with it so ...yeah ...

And i know it was a dick move on my part to make Kaname "the bad guy" ...that might change , i might make him do a switchy i don't know...

sorry about not putting out more stories the past few...weeks...but alot of crap has been going on stressing everyone out and my sister is not being very nice to our mom and seems to expect me to magically to be able to do stuff ...

I needed something to do so i don't STRANGLE someone so this is the product of my stress and anger ...enjoy it...

DON'T GO TRYING TO TAKE THIS FICTION DOWN ! THERE ARE WAAAAAAYYYYY WORSE FICTIONS OUT THERE THAT ARE FAR MORE RISQUE JUST READ AND ENJOY OR GET THE FUCK OUT !

* * *

Zero was having a really bad day ...

First his alarm clock didn't go off making him late for class ..because as it turns out it was not plugged in... how that happened he did not know ...

Then he practically tripped down the steps onto his face in the classroom getting to his seat do to forgetting to tie one of his shoelaces properly and had been laughed at for it by a couple other students...he was so going to HURT someone for that later...or at least have them sent to detention ...but hurting them defenetly was a sweet sounding option...

And to top it off as soon as class had ended he had been sent out on a mission to take care of a level E at an abandoned warehouse...which of course turned out to be an entire fucking nest of the things so not only did this mean he had to get creative with the kills once the bloody rose ran out of bullets but also ment he got bit several times which hurt like a bitch healing factor or not .

But now he was finally back at the school job completed and nothing sounded better to him then taking a nice hot shower and heading straight for his bed for a long nap .

Yuki would just have to deal with patrol on her own because he highly doubted even her using his body as a trampoline would wake him .

But a certain blond noble had other plans for him...

Zero would later kick himself for being so easily attacked from behind...though attacked might be a little strong as it was more getting hyperactivly glomped from behind ...

"Zero-kun ! i'm glad i found you ! i just perfected a formula for some new blood tablets and i want you to test them out !" Aido said grabbing Zero by his right arm and attempted to lead the tired and cranky hunter to his lab only to be pulled backwards when said hunter refused to budge from his spot .

"I am in no mood to be your lab rat today Hanabusa ...i just want to get a shower then go to bed" Zero said though admittedly trying out the new tablets _was_ tempting since the last batch he had to confess tasted better than the regular ones (though not by much ...) and didn't make him vomit which was a humongous plus .

Aido pouted slightly knowing the silverette would not budge on the matter ...he could have tossed the silverette over his shoulder because despite his looks he still possessed a vampires strength ..

But he defenetly didn't want an even more pissy Zero on his hands ...

So he chose to meet him halfway ...

"Well if you want a bath i do want to try out some new things to put in my own...so that settles it ..come with me" Hanabusa took Zeros moment of confusion over switching from being a test monkey for blood tablets to bath recipes and managed to drag him to the moon dorms and sneak him inside to his room where much to his glee his cousin was not in to disturb them .

Not exactly the experiment he had in mind...but it would do for now till Zero was in a better mood .

The blond headed over to the tub confident Zero would not run off on him well his back was turned and filled it up with hot water and put in some special ingredients into it to make it smell nice...the aroma was almost intoxicating in a way ...

"What are you up to Hana ?"

Oh great that nickname...Zero had taken to calling him the girly nickname whenever he wanted his attention ...oh well he would have to live with it and it was not nearly as humiliating as some of the other names Zero called other people some of which the noble would have put on every single internet website if he could do to both them sounding idiotic and genius at the same time .

"Just giving you a little treat after your hard day...that's all" Aido said giving his best 'innocent puppy' look .

well best innocent **_vampire_** puppy ...

"You should know by now that face does not work on me ..." Zero said crossing his arms not wanting to give into whatever was going on inside the blonds head .

Though the steaming bathtub was becoming hard for his sore and tired body to ignore .

All Adio did in response was pout slightly

Ok now that face was cute...no no bad Zero ! bad brain ! Aido was just trying to worm his way into getting Zero to do what he wanted .

And unfortunately it was working...

* * *

Well had THIS laying in my computer for weeks...hope you guys like it so far...

not sure yet if i want to leave this how it is or go ahead and do the smut scene...

My laptops on the fritz so ...just putting that out there incase i go into another long hiatus on you guys


End file.
